


Assorted Drabbles II

by Alisanne, Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Collaborative drabbles written with Celandine. <br/>Assorted ratings and pairings.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Assorted Drabbles II

**Author's Note:**

> Collaborative drabbles written with Celandine.   
> Assorted ratings and pairings.

For Ancarett  
Character: Neville. Prompt: Teach.

~

**Proper Incentive**

~

“Close your eyes.”

Neville sent Luna a puzzled look, but obeyed. 

“Can you sense it?”

“Sense what?”

“It says it needs one more thing. Can you tell what?”

Neville, who had only ever sensed potions when they were about to explode, reached a nervous hand towards the cauldron. “Erm, some newt’s blood?”

“You’re guessing. Let yourself feel.”

Certain that he was doomed, Neville tried to relax. To his surprise, an image popped into his head. “Wormwood,” he said with confidence. 

“See? I knew you could manage. Anyone can learn potions,” she said, kissing his cheek.

_Yes, with the proper incentive._

~

For Eeyore9990  
Characters: Remus/Draco. Prompt: schoolboy

~

**Schoolboy Fantasies**

~

“You must be punished,” Draco said sternly.

“Yes, Professor.” The brown eyes were lowered to the floor.

“Assume the position.”

Bent over the desk, Remus looked smaller, as if he were actually the schoolboy he was pretending to be. 

The smack of the paddle elicited a gasp, but Draco was careful, knowing Remus had a low tolerance for pain. Afterward he soothed the reddened flesh with kisses, preparing Remus carefully before sliding inside with a moan. 

Once they had come, Draco held Remus. 

“Did you ever imagine doing this with students?” he asked. 

Remus smiled. “Not that I’ll ever admit.”

~

For Emiime  
Characters: Percy/Cedric. Prompt: Secret

~

**Left**

~

“I wish I were going to Hogwarts this year, too,” Cedric said. 

Percy cocked his head. “Why?”

“Things are so weird at home now.”

“Things are always weird at my home,” Percy said, thinking of his twin brothers. “Why, what’s going on?”

Cedric looked doubtful. “It’s a secret, really,” he whispered. “But my mum’s going to have a baby. She says it won’t make a difference, but I know she won’t have as much time for me.”

Reaching over, Percy hugged him. “I’ll always have time for you.”

“But you’ll be away at school.”

“I’ll write every week,” Percy promised.

~

For Empathic_siren  
Characters: Harry/Severus/Remus. Prompt: Initiation

~

**Initiation**

~

Reading the copy of Witch Weekly that Hermione had owled that morning, Harry chuckled. 

“Look here, Remus.” He passed the magazine. 

Remus looked at it and burst out laughing. “I can’t believe they actually did it!” 

“What are you two miscreants up to now?” Severus asked, sipping his tea.

“See for yourself. The winner of the Shapeliest Arse award has been announced.”

Severus rolled his eyes but accepted the proffered magazine. A moment later he choked. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Consider it your initiation,” Remus said, grinning. “We’ve each been in it several times, it was your turn.”

~

For Felaine  
Characters: Harry/Draco/Severus. Prompt: Fear

~

**Fear of Flying**

~

“I’m not afraid,” Severus said, folding his arms and glaring at them. “I simply have better things to do with my time.”

“But it’s a Thunderbolt VII, the latest model. They’re the fastest broom ever,” Harry enthused. “Come on, Severus, you’ll love it.”

“We’ll make it worth your while,” Draco offered, smirking.

Severus scowled even more fiercely. “Irrepressible brats. What could you possibly offer?”

Leaning close, Draco whispered in his ear and Severus’ eyes widened. 

Ten minutes later Harry and Draco were watching as Severus swooped through the air. 

“What did you promise?” Harry asked. 

“An even better ride later.”

~

For Kaelite  
Characters: Marcus Flint/Neville Longbottom. Prompt: First kiss

~

**Auld Acquaintance**

~

“Would you like to have a drink, Neville?”

Neville blinked. The man had visited his greenhouse several times over the past fortnight without ever saying a word before.

“How d’you know my name?”

“Don’t you remember? I was at Hogwarts; Marcus Flint.” He offered his hand. Neville shook it.

“Erm, not really,” Neville said, smiling sheepishly. “But a drink sounds nice.”

One drink led to a second and then a third. Neville hadn’t had such a good time in months. 

At Neville’s doorstep, Marcus kissed his cheek. “I had a great evening.”

“So did I.” Neville wouldn’t forget him now.

~

For Lesyeuxverts00, Fodirteg and Sassy_Cissa  
Characters: Severus/Harry. Prompt: Jerusalem, Familiars, Singing

~

**Inheritance**

~

“The hymn ‘Jerusalem’ is on page twenty-six,” the cantor announced.

“Trust Umbridge to choose that dirge for her funeral,” Severus muttered. 

Harry elbowed him. “Be glad you have an opportunity to sing it,” he said under cover of the rustle of pages turning.

The service lasted thirty minutes, after which they Apparated to the solicitor’s office. 

“What do you think she left you?” Harry asked. 

“We were fourth cousins twice removed; I doubt she left anything of value to anyone except her familiars. Damned cats.”

When Severus emerged the not-so-proud owner of six very spoiled Persians, Harry smirked at him.

~

For Mordyn4  
Characters: Harry/Draco, Molly. Prompt: Draco and Molly have a veiled conversation about Harry dumping Ginny to sleep in Draco's bed.

~

**Altruistic Motives**

~

Draco ducked behind Harry when he saw Molly coming, but he wasn’t fast enough. 

“Draco,” she gushed. “Just who I was looking for.”

Draco pasted on a smile. “Why’s that?”

“I wanted to thank you. If it hadn’t been for you coming between Ginny and Harry, she wouldn’t be where she is today, the youngest Minister of Magic in three centuries.”

“But that wasn’t...” Draco broke off as Harry jabbed him in the ribs from behind. 

“Draco’s always looking out for the best interests of others,” Harry said. 

Molly beamed, patting Draco on the cheek before disappearing into the crowd. 

~

For Morganlf  
Character: Remus. Prompt: Music

~

**Taming the Savage Beast**

~

Handel’s _Water Music_ worked well enough, although the wolf became upset towards the end.

Remus had suggested that music might make his time as Moony more endurable, and to both of their surprise his taste as a wolf was quite different from his taste as a human.

The month Severus tried the Beatles, Moony howled as if a thorn were stuck in his paw, although that was Remus’ favourite band. 

Miles Davis had been little better, and opera was worst of all. This month’s Prokofiev... Severus shouldn’t have been surprised, he thought, replacing _Peter and the Wolf_ in the case. 

~

For Sesheta66 and Sulky_rhino  
Characters: Harry/Draco. Prompt: Cousin and Cake

~

**Unlikely**

~

“I knew Remus wasn’t right for Tonks, but I never thought she’d end up with Marcus Flint,” hissed Harry.

“He’s not the _most_ unlikely person for her to marry, I suppose,” Draco responded.

“All right, so who would that be?”

Draco didn’t answer until the ceremony was over and the happy couple had gone to cut the cake.

“What about your cousin, what’s-his-name, Dumbo?”

“DUDLEY?” Harry’s yell was loud enough that the band missed a beat.

“You have to admit he’s an even more impossible candidate,” Draco pointed out.

It took a full bottle of champagne for Harry to recover.

~

For Suntzu_s and Forahart  
Characters: Bill/Neville. Prompt: Sheep and Collar

~

**Collared**

~

Sheep grazed on the lawn, happily to all appearances. Bill shook his head. When he’d left for Egypt six weeks ago, there’d been no sheep.

“Neville?” he called, opening the front door.

“You’re home! I expected you Sunday.” Neville’s face lit up. “Why didn’t you owl?”

“Didn’t have time.” Bill kissed him. “What’s with the sheep in collars? Are you getting into something kinky without me?”

Neville blushed, just as Bill had expected. “They’re to keep the grass trimmed. And I put their names on their collars.”

“Good. I would have been worried if you’d replaced me with a sheep.”

~

For Telperion1:  
Characters: Percy/ his parents. Prompt: Forgiveness

~

**The Long Secret**

~

“If you have no appointment then you’ll have to wait,” the officious woman informed them. 

Molly tugged at Arthur’s arm and they sat, shifting on the uncomfortable chairs, for fifteen minutes before the office door opened. 

“You can go in now,” they were told. 

“Just have a seat,” Percy said from behind a pile of parchment.

“Percy dear,” Molly began. 

Arthur leaned forward. “We’re sorry,” he blurted. 

Percy looked up, startled. “What for?”

“For not trusting you.”

“You weren’t supposed to.” Percy smiled wryly. “It wouldn’t have worked if you had known I was a member if the Order, too.”

~

Note: The title is borrowed from Louise Fitzhugh’s book of the same name.


End file.
